


3. (young) Rami

by Myessa



Series: Lap of the Gods [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fiction, First Time, POV First Person, Shy, Young Rami, nippleplay, no real BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myessa/pseuds/Myessa
Summary: A shy, too polite, curly cutie called Rami gets a veryinterestingnight... He certainly doesn't regret it, I think.





	3. (young) Rami

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,  
> this is again All Fiction, none of this happened and I kindly request you all not to send this to our lovely Rami or anyone related to/involved with him. Thank you!!  
> This is basically smut with an introducing bit of 'plot'. AKA a thirsty oneshot.
> 
> There is a 'me' character (which tells the story), it's not exactly a reader insert.
> 
> Thank you Wingswinger for planting some ideas in my head xD
> 
> For everyone who dares to read on, I hope you'll enjoy, its okay if you don't however.  
> Warnings are in the tags.
> 
> xx

I've never seen him before. He must be new around here. Unless he has managed to pick one of the few 'big nights' I've had to miss this semester. Other nights are usually boring, just lots of older people. So that leaves only 2 possible nights, of the 9 or 10 that were organised, realistically.  
Yet he doesn't seem fazed by the odd sight this bar, or club is with its uneven floors and 70ies style wallpaper. Nor by the fact that he's getting quite some stares due to his outfit.  
For me, however, his curls and cute smile are the most important. 

He might not be intimidated in the slightest, he's clearly not used to this kind of environment. That's a shame since it makes him pretty dependent on his friends. Fuck. I need him alone. Quickly, please.

Luck is on my side, as soon his friends move to the bar without him. He's so absorbed in the song that's being played he doesn't notice his friends leaving. If I weren't obsessed with him already, I'd likely have been in the same trance. It's a good song.  
Realizing it's my golden chance I slip through the dancing crowd until I'm close enough to catch his eye.

His gaze lands on my shoes. Not that it stays there, it goes up over my whole body, deliberately pausing on where my hand rests on my hip and where my boobs sit, just long enough for me to notice. Involuntarily I hold my breath. I'd planned to have a chat with him, to convince him to come more often. Just a bit of friendly talk seemed a perfect plan. Until, up close, the boy is very handsome. And he looks young, which only heightens my interest.  
God. He smiles. At me. Surely, he must think I'm about his age or at most 1-2 years his senior, I look quite young for my age. It’s not like I’m that old, at almost-twenty-seven.  
I smirk back at him. There's no harm in throwing the line out, is there? 

'Hey, you want to grab a drink?' I ask, leaning over to talk into his ear.  
'Yeah, sure' and before he says more, I start moving to the bar.  
While we wait for our orders, he introduces himself as Rami. The more I talk to him, the younger he seems. It has to be inexperience with both party life and girls- the strict bouncers are here tonight so he is at least 18, considering his confidence and the group he came with more likely 19 or 20.  
Despite my initial plans, I like him more and more. Apart from being attractive, he is genuinely enjoyable company. The way he bites his lips every time I do and how close he rests his arm to mine on the bar doesn't help either.  
Too shy to put his hand on my leg even when I nearly shove it between his, I think, amused. We talk and it surprises me when the hand eventually comes. I feel the warmth of it, it's nice. We have 2 cocktails before I take him to the empty hallway, by now he's licking his lips even when I don't, whenever he's looking at me.  
I kiss him briefly, testing waters. Now he's taken aback, for the first time that evening as far as I know.  
'I'd like to have another taste, but if you don't...?' I ask, to be sure.  
'No, yes, it's...'  
Rami looks at his own shoes, then at me and quickly seals our lips together again. Finally, I can ruffle through his curls. It's surprisingly soft, likely the shine was from hair wax. I lean forward, deepening the kiss and easily dominating his mouth. Suspiciously easy but he tastes good and he works his lips well. As for his hands, they're in my neck and on my shoulder, not too adventurous but responsive enough.  
I take one of his hands and bring it down to my lower back while pressing up against him until I can feel the bulge in his dangerously well-fitting black jeans. He's very into this, yet doesn't seem very sure of what he's doing. It's adorable.  
'Would you want to take this a bit more private? I've got a room around here.'  
No response but a kiss and more hands. He pulls my hair, I'm not sure if it is intended but I don't care, gently biting his lower lip in response. My hand on his chest notices a sound vibrating through him although I can't hear, the music is too loud. Did he moan?  
'Come with me? I want you..' I ask again. This time he nods, shyly adjusting the thin, almost sheer blue shirt in his pants. 'Yeah, I'd like to.'

On the way, he gets more and more nervous. He'll have to break the news himself though, I don't want to break whatever confidence on this topic he might have. Eventually, when we reach my front door, he stops me.  
'Before I disappoint you or something, you should know that... well, you're my first.'  
I silence whatever he might have wanted to say with another kiss while unlocking the door.  
'Rami, no, that's an honour!'

Shoving him through the door I try to be gentle, I really do. To my relief, I find that he seems to let loose more when I'm just a tad bit rougher with him.  
He stumbles while I close the door and flash the light in the hall upstairs on. Just in time I get a hold of his him, nearly smacking him against the door. It gives me a gasping, blushing Rami with eyes shimmering with mischief. He likes that. Fuck.  
As always when I go out I'm wearing lingerie, this time a nice green set.  
Because of the newfound effects that a bit roughness have, I'm no longer sure of what the best approach is. I'm too horny and a still tipsy enough to simply discard my cropped blouse on the stairs. Thus I'm in just shorts and a thin long vest when I enter the room behind Rami.

The streetlights cast weird shadows in the room and I lit another lamp to make the light less cold. Rami turns around.  
Bracing myself is futile, he nearly attacks me with kisses that finally move to my jaw and neck. His soft lips and experimental sucking drive me crazy.

'Rami, would you mind taking that shirt of yours off?'  
My voice is far more sure than I feel, it's almost more of a command than a question. I like the sound of it.  
Quick as to minimize the time he'll be away from my body he does what I asked, unbuttoning the shirt. Then he goes to remove the necklace he wears.  
'No, leave that on.' It was a proper command now, I realize and quickly add: 'Please?'  
Just the shirt is taken off and he comes back, now pressing his crotch to mine on his own account. I tilt my head and Rami licks my ear. It's crazy how much more sensitive his inexperience makes me, but that doesn't change that I shudder at the feeling.  
Catching me off guard, Rami pauses.  
'You can actually give me commands, like just now.'

Shy Rami is the most adorable, I decide then and there. At this very moment, he's shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his head is slightly tilted downward but he looks up to me.  
'Would you like that?' I ask. I have to be sure.  
'If you don't want to do what I ask, you can always tell me, okay?'  
'I think I like it when you're bossy. It's easier too.' admits Rami. Well, it isn't something one would "admit" but he makes it sound like that. 

'Then, Rami, I want you to get on the bed, now.'  
Of course, he does what he's told. I still want to awaken the beast that must be in him, though. It doesn't suit the bright boy from earlier for him to be this obedient now.  
'Flat on your back.'  
The necklace wraps beautifully around his neck, above his shoulders, almost like a choker from where I'm standing. It does things to me.  
My shorts and vest fall somewhere on the floor while I make my way to the bed as well. I crawl over Rami, deliberately almost brushing over his naked chest with my body until I can reach the nightstand drawer to fetch condoms and a small tube of lube. I don't think I'll need it since I've been turned on for almost hours now but I'd rather be sure.  
Settling between his legs, I kiss his neck and nipple on his jaw until his breath is ragged and soft sounds escape his lips. Accidentally, my teeth touch the sensitive skin of his throat and he moans much louder. I do it again and he repeats the beautiful sound, eyes closed. When I open the button of his pants and pull the zipper down Rami seems to get back to his senses.  
'Get a pillow under your head and watch me,' I say with a wink.  
A grin spreads over his face until he kills it when he bites his lower lip, sucking the whole thing under his upper teeth and slowly letting it go again as he places a pillow in the appointed spot.  
I sit back on my heels and fold the lace of my unpadded cups under the wire, exposing my breasts. His eyes are glued on me and the actions of my fingers when I tease my own nipples. For now, my string can stay where it is. If only to help me resist the urge to sink myself down over his hard cock right away.

His sensitivity is unbelievable. I graze teeth over his collarbone and he moans. I suck lightly when kissing in the dip at the base of his throat and he hisses, moving his head further back to expose the already easily accessible skin even more. I lick a trail from there to his belly button and he arches his back, panting in anticipation.  
It's a game, I try to find his buttons and whenever the next sound he makes is louder than the last I consider the action successful.  
I rub a thumb over a nipple and he shudders, I lick and he lets out a breathy moan. I gently pull at it with my teeth and he nearly cries out, surprising both me and himself. Immediately I let go of the nipple, putting my hand flatly over it on his chest. With the other thumb, I rub small circles over his second nipple while kissing my way down over his belly. Rami keeps making moaning sounds. I only stop when I arrive at his pants, to remove them together with his underwear.  
Instead of touching his cock, which is badly neglected by now, I go back to his nipples, gently pulling at the other one than before with my teeth. The cry it elicits from Rami is possibly even louder than the other. I wink at him.  
'You like that?'  
'Yeah, again, please?' asks Rami, his voice small with need.  
I pull at the same nipple and his whole body arches beautifully while he sharply inhales to let the air go with a shaky whine.

I start thinking whether my nipple clamps would be lying around somewhere near... But then, wouldn't that be a little too much for a first time? The idea won't leave my head, though.  
Rami clearly enjoys this, at least.

Then I notice how his dick is standing right up, precum leaking out of it and every time I kiss his throat it twitches. If I touch his nipples, it does the same.  
Finally, I move down and suck the head into my mouth, swirling my tongue over the veins and the sensitive spot at the underside.  
Rami's moans and whines are now mixed with barely pronounced curses.  
I place his hands on my head and he buries his fingers in my hair as soon as I let go of his hands. Good.  
I shallowly move over the head, taking in about a centimetre more to go back and repeating that. Meanwhile, one of my hands plays with his balls. Feeling bold, I take them in my hand and form a ring with my thumb and first finger right above it, tight enough to make it impossible for them to escape. I pull. Rami sobs.  
'Again, please... What did you do?' he manages when I've given him a moment, only licking over his balls, all along the shaft to the top and back.  
'You like that?' I wink at him and form the ring again. Before I pull I slowly take his dick in all the way to the base, working my tongue all over it and softly rubbing my other thumb over the restricted balls. Rami moans and breathes heavily, the sounds of it driving me insane. I think I've located the nipple clams, or at least I have an idea.  
After I've taken some air I take him in again, this time slowly increasing the force with which I pull as I put his dick further in his mouth. Moans turn again into sobs. I let go to suck at his scrotum before I sit up on my knees again, reaching for the second drawer of the nightstand.

My fingers find a nipple clamp and I take it out.  
'Do you want to try this? It goes on a nipple, slightly pinching. We can adjust the pressure a bit. It gives an intense sensation when pulled off.'  
While I explain, one of my hands moves to his nipple again, teasing it.  
Rami sits up too and hooks his fingers under the wires of my bra, to slide his hands under them and cups my breasts, thumbing my nipples as well.  
'Take it off, that bra.' I order him, still fumbling with the nipple clamp I picked up. Totally at odds with the way he'd just put his hands on me, he's shy about actually removing the thing, though obeying anyway.  
'This should be fairly similar to what I did with my teeth, only for a longer amount of time.'  
'It looks intimidating, how do I indicate to stop?'  
'good question, you tell me to do so. Either by just telling me to stop or we can choose a safeword. A usual one for me is "santa" or "saint".'  
'Let's use "oasis".'  
I nod and put the thing on the nipple that made him cry out the least, gently increasing pressure until I'm sure it doesn't hurt yet but definitely will survive a light pull from me on the thin rope attached to it.

I push Rami back on the bed and discard my string. Straddling him, I let his cock rub my clit and moan. At the same time, I lightly pull at the clamp. Rami's eyes roll back and he gasps. His hands take a hold of my hips, or rather my ass and pull me against his dick. The clamp might just have been what he needed to let loose and listen to his body.

'If you want we can put the other one on me?'  
Rami seems to have lost his nerves indeed since he grabs around in the drawer that's still open. I hope he doesn't accidentally pull out the item I'd pushed back to get to the clamps but he only finds the clamp.  
'Can I?' he asks, his soft fingers already touching my sensitive skin.  
'Go ahead, not too tight, about what I did on yours.'  
He does, seemingly a natural talent and I can't hold back my own moans again. When he's done I finally, finally, put on the condom and sit down over his dick, riding him. He's a perfect size, filling me to the right amount and easy to find the right angles with. Soon my slow and drawn out rhythm falters, altering to something quick, almost frantic when I notice his need.  
No way he’ll use that safe word, I think, smirking to myself at the thought.  
Rami whines and sobs and cries every time I tuck at the rope of his nipple clamp. Then I get a genius Idea. The ropes are just long enough so I tie them together. This way, every time I bounce high enough, we both get a pull.  
I have to slow down to fasten the knot but Rami is too far gone to get his eyes open. His whole body is tensed up with pleasure, his teeth sunken into his lower lip whenever he doesn't gasp or moan. Which is now actually a very small part of time but his lips are bitten red and swollen from kisses, making it a beautiful and sinfully enticing sight.  
We're close and I take a hold of his hand to use his thumb on my own clit.  
Pleasure explodes in my body, heat rushes everywhere and I can almost feel my blood thundering through my veins. The weird "substance" called _life_ soars through my cells along with it.  
In the background, I feel the pulsating of Rami's cock when he comes. I hear his sream when I pull hard enough on the connected ropes to get both clamps off, unaware of my own cry.  
We collapse and rest for a while.  
'How was your first?'  
'A-I... A bit overwhelming. But I liked it.'  
'Good. Stay the night, sleep enough after this.'  
He gets under the covers already while I clean up a bit of the mess and drop the clamps on the nightstand. Rami already sleeps when I'm done, a satisfied small smile playing around his lips on his relaxed face.

He truly is cute.  
One adorable handsome boy.  
Nice, as well. Almost too polite, I think, remembering our good times at the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
